Love season in Avatar Gang
by Eastar Gift
Summary: I love you Aang" Katara said. "I LOVE YOU, TOPH" Sokka shouted. Kataang and Tokka!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The gang had decided to hang out at Ba Sing Se for a while. Each passing day, the tension between Aang and Katara increased. With nothing really serious to do, they had more time to concentrate on their feelings for each other. Aang was still faced with the problem of telling Aang how much he loved her. Katara had this same problem. With both of them feeling quite unsure of the other's feelings towards them, they tried as much as possible to hide their feelings from the other.

Sokka and Toph were more like on-lookers in this whole love drama… well, that was until Sokka decided. They couldn't keep hiding their feelings forever. He employed his talent of discovering ways of coming out of difficult situations and decided that all they needed was the right atmosphere and they would spill. He confronted Toph with his plan.

"Hey, Toph!" He yelled at Toph who was practicing some earth-bending in the distance. Toph was at a loss as to what Sokka needed her for, but replied "Coming."

"Toph," Sokka began in a hushed voice when Toph arrived, "I'm sure you've noticed what's happening between Aang and Katara. I think things are going too slowly between them… What if we sped things up?"

"D'you think there's anything you can do to get twinkle toes to ask sugar queen out. He ain't got the guts." Toph said in a somewhat mocking manner.

"C'mon, cut the guy some slack. I think if they were able to generate the love that led them out of the lovers' cave when they were alone, then they can spill about their love for each other if they've got the right atmosphere. I mean, they need time alone with themselves."

"Umm… it's a nice idea but where could we two go to for them to be alone." Toph said, beginning to pick interest in setting Aang and Katara up.

"We could take a tour of Ba Sing Se, you know, get to know the city more, leaving them here to sort out themselves." Sokka suggested, having thought everything out.

"I'm okay with that… I guess. So when do we do this?"

"Tomorrow!" Sokka said with a trace of finality in his voice.

It was a week after Aang had defeated the Fire Lord when this happened. Sokka told Aang and Katara about their tour of the city insisting that it was for only Toph and him. "Nice to see you guys are getting closer to each other. It's okay with me" Katara said. Aang grudgingly agreed to it, somewhat sensing that there was more to it than met the eyes. _What's the worst that could happen_, Aang thought.

The next day, Sokka and Toph set off early in the morning planning to spend most of the day out. They were very excited at the thought of what they wished would happen between their friends. Sokka was thinking, _my sister and the avatar, they're perfect_. Toph was more like, _let's just get this over with, I'm so bored with all the tension. I wish I could feel some excitement for once_.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3

After Toph and Sokka had left home, they weren't quite sure of where to go. But then,

"There was this great place that Katara once took me to. It's relaxing and enjoyable. We could go there." Toph suggested. Sokka accepted the suggestion for lack of a better alternative. "Okay, let's go" he said.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the massage and spa centre of Ba Sing Se. Sokka wasn't expecting this and said in a voice that sounded like he was shouting, "What! This is a girly place. I'm not going in there."

"Hey, guys get massages too. And I promise, you'll enjoy it." Toph told him. "Uhh… whatever." Sokka replied. He was thinking, _is it just me or did Toph's voice just sound so sweet. Hey, get a grip on yourself, you're just being funny_. They proceeded to enter the centre.

After a few hours, they were through and they met themselves at the entrance and began to head off. Sokka could have sworn that his heart missed a beat when he set eyes on Toph. _She looks so beautiful. I never knew she could look so irresistible. It's almost like I… I… _At this point Toph's voice brought him back from his journey of thoughts. "Sokka, you seemed like you were thinking of something" She said. Without giving it much thought, he replied, "I was just thinking of how you look" Sokka explained.

"How do I look?" Toph said. She had noticed that her heart had jumped when Sokka made his last statement.

"You look very beautiful, more beautiful than any girl I've seen." Sokka replied almost immediately.

"Really?…" A faint blush appearing on Toph's face. Sokka clasped him mouth with his hands realizing what he had just said. His blush was so pronounced that it was no use trying to hide it. _Toph is blind, though, she won't notice the blush_. Sokka thought. But in direct contradiction to what he had just thought, Toph asked, "Are you… blushing?"

"What… No! No, I'm not." Sokka replied, caught off guard.

"I can tell you're lying" Toph said in a voice that made it seem like she was singing.

_Wow, her voice is SO nice. _Sokka began to think. But, he recovered in time to defend himself. "Okay, maybe I am, but it doesn't look like you're far from it either… There we go you're having a big blush. It makes you look even more beautiful, like a very pretty rose" Sokka said as Toph's blush became very visible. _Did I just complement her again?_ Sokka thought. _I've got to stop this_. But he found that hard to do.

_He's so nice and caring._ Toph was thinking. _It's almost like I like him_. She was interrupted by Sokka's voice, or really it pushed her into a deeper line of thoughts. _His voice… like music… making me feel…_

"Toph" Sokka said for the fifth time. "I think we should head for a restaurant. I'm feeling kinda hungry." Sokka was beginning to experience what felt like butterflies in his stomach. "That's okay with me. I'm hungry too." Toph replied feeling the same sensation. They headed there and had a meal. They talked about a lot of things. Each of them silently admiring the other thoughtfully.

After the meal, they headed home. They met Katara lying on Aang's chest looking into Aang's eyes lovingly. They both smiled at the thought that their plan had worked. _But, it looks like it did more than join Katara and Aang together. It might be trying to join I and Toph together_. Sokka thought remembering what Katara had said when they announced their tour. But dismissed it.

"Awww, they're cuddling. Isn't that nice…" Sokka and Toph remarked at the same time, surprised that the other said the same thing at precisely the same time. They joined Aang and Katara, each in deep thought about what had happened on their outing. "How was your tour?" Katara asked. "Nice…" they (Sokka and Toph) replied absent-mindedly again at the same time! They blushed as they realized what had just happened. Aang and Katara giggled noticing what was going on.

Katara suddenly had an idea which she thought was cute and interesting. She was going to tell Aang the next day. But for now, sleep! Aang, who was thinking in the same line, said, "I'm going to bed." Katara seconded this by saying, "Me too." Sokka and Toph were both secretly terrified of being left alone, especially with what they were secretly feeling for each other. They had no option but to join their friends. _Tomorrow promises to be a very interesting day_, Katara thought as she went to sleep. The others followed suit within few minutes. They all had the nicest night, dreaming of their love partners.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

It wasn't long after Sokka and Toph had left that Aang and Katara began to feel bored. There was this uneasy tension accompanying the quietness which had enveloped them for a few minutes. Finally, Katara broke the silence.

"Aang." She said. Aang had been momentarily lost, daydreaming of Katara. She had to call again before he answered. She noticed that it was like his mind had been far away. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Are you up for a walk to the lake?" She inquired.

"Yeah. I think I could use that." Aang replied. Over time, Aang had grown a strong liking for Katara's voice. He found it very impossible to say no to her. It was like there was something in her voice that weakened him.

They got up together and headed in the direction of the lake. Aang's presence so close to Katara sparked up a kind of flame in her heart like she should just grab him and kiss him till the world ended. She felt so nice anytime he was close to her. This was one of such times.

On their way to the lake, they commented on the touching scenes in the forest and laughed at some funny ones. They finally got to the lake and settled for lying down by the lake. With the perfect atmosphere at the lake, Aang soon fell asleep. He was dreaming of how he would tell Katara about how he feels and how she would agree with him and they would kiss and hug and play and…

"Aang… Aang." Katara's lovely voice woke him up. You fell asleep.

"Gosh, I'm sorry."

"You were talking in your sleep."

"I was?" Aang said. A little blush appeared on his cheeks. Aang tried, with little luck, to hide it.

"You were calling my name." At this point, the blush on Aang's face became so strong that there was no way to hide it. "Hey, you're blushing… deeply" Katara slowly noted in what Aang thought to be the most angelic voice he had ever heard.

Suddenly, Katara felt the boldness. She asked Aang, slowly but warmly,

"Aang, do you like me?"

Aang's defenses were all broken down and he could not deny it.

"Yes," he replied turning slightly away from Katara, "I've loved you so much for a long time. I never had the courage to tell you. I thought that you…" His statement was cut short with the most pleasant surprise of his life. Katara kissed him so lovingly that he felt he was in a paradise.

"Oh Aang, I've always loved you too. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Katara said, amidst heavy breaths of excitement. They kissed again. The rest of the day was going to be so, so, SO INTERESTING!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys, took me a lot of time to come up with this one… but, here it is… Pls review. I wanna know how good (or bad) it was. Thanks.**_

CHAPTER 4

The next morning started very brightly, with the birds doing what they did best and everything seemed set for the avatar gang's big love fest. Katara woke up with excitement because of what she had planned for that day. Aang woke up next, and lucky for Katara too 'cos she needed to tell him the plan before the others woke up. She had their beautiful dreams of each other to thank for that. She got straight to business explaining the plan to Aang.

"Aang, honey," She began. Aang loved it when she called him that. It made him love her all over again.

"I guess you noticed it… you know between Sokka and Toph… yesterday" She continued, referring to the tension between them. "Oh, yeah" Aang agreed with her, widening his eyes as he said that.

"I got this idea to help them out, speed things up a little bit." With that she narrated the plan to Aang. He confessed that he'd never heard a well thought out plan like that before. He supported it whole heartedly. He concluded by saying, "Let the show begin!"

A few hours from then, Katara approached the male water tribe swordsman, her brother.

"Sokka, can I talk to you… in private?" She asked. "Sure, sis!" Sokka replied, not knowing what to expect.

"Sokka, I want to ask you something."

"Anything. You know you can tell me anything."

"Do you… love… Toph?" Sokka was taken aback by the question. He wasn't expecting anything of the sort. He began rubbing the back of his head with his right hand while a clear blush appeared on his face.

"Well, I'm not really sure." He replied. "I do feel something really weird when I'm around her. I find it hard to refuse anything she suggests. I become strangely weak when she's around me. But, I'm just not sure… she feels the same way." Sokka said.

"You know what? Why don't you go to the lake where it's calm and quiet and say exactly how you feel audibly as though you were talking to Toph, shout if necessary. Just let out how you feel to the lake."

"I guess I could try that…" Sokka said and headed off to the lake.

Katara then ran to Toph and said,

"Toph, hurry to the lake! I want you to hear something" She spoke in a hushed but urgent voice. Toph, not fully decided, headed towards the lake quietly. When she got there, she hid in the bushes and spied on Sokka.

Sokka was sitting at the brink of the lake making circles with his finger in the lake. He said,

"Gosh, I really don't know how to say this. I just feel so strange any time I'm around you, Toph." He was talking to himself. "I feel like I'm so at peace and yet set to explode. I just can't think straight. I blush whenever you touch me or even speak to me. Your voice sounds like a sweetly sung lullaby soothing my soul. Your smile makes me stare so much I get ashamed of myself. You're just too beautiful, I can't even go two minutes without thinking of you. I… I… I LOVE YOU, TOPH!" He suddenly shouted.

"Really…?" It was Toph, emerging from behind him.

"Toph? Toph! I wasn't expecting to see you here. I'm so sorry if I've offended you but it's just the truth." Sokka said, expecting the worst from Toph.

"But, Sokka, I love you too!" Toph said.

It took a little while for Sokka to get what she just said. They hugged and kissed for what seemed like eternity and started towards the camp, holding hands. The moment Aang and Katara saw them, they knew their plot had worked. They laughed to themselves.

Later that day, the gang had a double date. Aang and Katara, Sokka and Toph. They had the best evening and they all agreed that that was the most exciting two days they had ever had.

_**Well, that's all folks! What do you think? Please review. I need it. Thanks. Signed Eastar Gift.**_


End file.
